Respect
by Airstrike
Summary: Even gangster bots like Diablos have some sense of Respect...


_S_am - Alright alright I'll explain BEFORE you read. This is based off an RP I did with a friend of mine! I hope it's self explanatory... Dark Katt belongs to my friend Raven! the rest of zem are myne! O.o Except Raven of course...

Wow I just basically did the disclaimer! Alright! Enjoy!

* * *

_Designation - Diablos_

_Respect_

* * *

He made his way back slowly, limping slightly on one side. Glancing back, Diablos watched as his comrade Bullet took both Raven and Syndrome inside, the sparkling tight in her weak grasp. Letting out a shaky sigh, the black Vauxhaull continued onwards.

He came to a clearing and froze, his frame shaking as he looked down at the ground. There was energon everywhere on the grass, a still form of a femme laying sprawled out over the green landscape. A black blaster was nearby, energon dried to it's barrel. The life blood was leaking from the femmes head, running down her slender frame and onto the grass below, where it fanned out and continued its journey across the ground. Diablos's breathing quickened slightly as he looked at the dead 'con, tears glazing his optics, his hands coming to rest on the deep scratches and gashes on his hips and chestplate. He let out a quiet pained squeak as he continued to stare at the frame.

* * *

_"Dis is fer ma brudda!"_

_The battle raged onwards, punches and kicks aimed and thrown wildly at each other. The black mech fourght viciously, his deep blue optics clouded with rage and hatred for the femme he was battling against. His opponant attacked back, both of them landing hit after hit, neither backing down for a second._

_Eventually, the mech gained the upper hand, choke slamming the femme to the ground. She screamed, her sharp claws scratching at his sides, ripping open armour and tearing cables and fuel lines. He let out a cry of his own, gritting his teeth and slamming his elbow into the femme, pinning her to the floor. His optics flashed red with anger as he unspaced a black blaster, holding it firmly and tightly to the femmes head, her resilient armour bending slightly from the strain. His opponant struggled violantly, yelling out angrily and trying to kick him off._

_He couldn't wait any longer._

_It was now or never._

_Diablos shut his optics tightly._

_Then pulled the trigger._

* * *

"I-I warned ya... ya mess wit one D... y-ya mess wit da otha..."

His first instinct, being brought up by a street gang, was to hide the body. But for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to do it. So instead, he mustered up some courage, bending down slowly and picking the dead femme up. His side groaned in protest to the movement, but he ignored it, wincing as he used a firemans carry to take the dead frame into the woodland which surrounded him.

Looking around, Diablos found a small cave. Peaking inside, he realised it was empty, a ledge formed out of the stone. Double checking there was no one around, the black Vauxhaull entered the cave, carefully placing the body on the ledge. Her optics were grey and lifeless as they stared at the ceiling. A tear falling, Diablos closed her optic lids, placing her arms against her sides and resting her helm so she wasn't facing him. He breathed shakily as he took a step back, reaching the entrance to the cave and stepping back out into the sunlight. Energon seeped down his back from where the femmes head had rested, her life fluid still splattered on his face and hands from where a main fuel line had burst.

Looking around, the young black mech found a large flat boulder. Screaming, Diablos strained his damaged circuits as he slowly picked it up, dropping it once before trying again, sliding his feet along the ground. He placed it infront of the cave entrance, sealing it away from all. Taking out a large can of midnight blue spray paint from his subspace, Diablos wrote on the rock, taking a step back, the gangster bot spoke quietly, using as much proper english as he could.

"May Primus guide ya home to ya family... Dis is your second chance... Don't waste it..."

A couple more tears fell from his optics as he turned, walking back up to the open area and continuing on his way to collect his fallen brother and comrade. The sun shone on the rock as he left, the writing lighting up and shining brightly. The words glittered like a piece of freshly applied graphitti, the colour lightening up as it dried in the sunlight.

_'Rest in Peace, you shall hate no more. No longer are you a member of the Vore. Take this oppourtinity, get up and run. Go to your family, be happy, have fun.'_

_'Here lies Dark Katt, a Vore-cide Decepticon clouded by her own hate and lonliness. I set her free and gave her a second chance. She is with her family now. Please leave her there. Diablos.'_


End file.
